Kingdom Hearts: Thoughts of Past and Future
by Swordsman795
Summary: After the Battle of the 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses Roxas and Xion finally get to live normal lives. However, the two begin to experience strange and new feelings for one another. What will happen and what could happen is up to these two as they start to learn what being their own selves is really about.


It had been a while since the battle with Xehanort concluded. Despite Sora being missing with Riku and the others setting off to find him, life for most of the Wielders of Light had settled down, each keeping in contact while living in different worlds. For Roxas and Xion, they had adjusted well to living in Twilight Town, having refurbished the Old Mansion to serve as their new home along Isa and Lea (Although they still referred to him as Axel, but he didn't mind). However, their thoughts still dwelled on the past, as the events put in place by Xehanort had taken their toll on each of them…

"Roxas! Would you get out of bed? Breakfast's gonna get cold!" A voice echoed from downstairs as Roxas awoke in a slight haze, the red and orange sunlight seeping through the mostly closed curtains.

Ansem the Wise and Ienzo had promised Roxas that he would adjust to his new body quickly, but Roxas felt otherwise as he stretched his aching arms into the air. His room was the same as it had been; various knickknacks lining the shelves, a large wardrobe near his bed, and a globe on his nightstand. With a long yawn, Roxas begrudgingly tossed aside the covers, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"I'm coming…" Roxas groaned, taking his time entering the mansion foyer that was now a lot homier than it had been in years.

The once large, empty foyer was now adorned with modern amenities such as a dining room and kitchen, and a rather extravagant one at that thanks to Mr. Scrooge's generous donations to help Roxas and the group out for, well, saving the worlds. Again, Roxas was still amazed at how much money that duck was sitting on, being reminded of that as he shuffled into the kitchen and took a seat at the marble countertop.

"There you are! I was starting to wonder if you had gone back to your zombie behavior," Lea grinned, sliding a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon over to Roxas.

"Nah, just slept in is all," Roxas replied slowly, beginning to have at the plate of food before him.

A coffee mug was placed beside Roxas with a soft _clink_ as Isa took the seat next to Roxas, a plate of food also made for him. Roxas had still not gotten used to…well, Isa in general. His thoughts usually turned to Saix, Isa's Nobody that had been cruel to Xion and him during their time in the Organization. To see how Isa could be so…unlike Saix was difficult to process.

"Take your time. Master Ansem said that the replica bonding process may still affect you," Isa advised, sipping gently from his own coffee.

Roxas, not really knowing how to respond, just nodded in agreement, another bite of food filling his mouth. As he ate, Roxas looked around the wide-open foyer, seeing no site of Xion. Was she still asleep? Lea turned around from his spot at the stove, noticing Roxas' eyes scanning the room.

"Xion went out early today," He began to explain, knowing full well what Roxas was thinking about. "She wanted to meet up with Naminé and Olette at the bistro for a coffee. Needed some girl time, I suppose."

"Oh…okay…" Roxas responded sheepishly, trying to bury his reddening face in the stack of pancakes.

Isa and Lea looked at each other, seeming to have the same thought about Roxas' reply. They had figured that something was there between Roxas and Xion but decided to give them time to figure it out on their own. After all, those two were still getting used to having hearts of their own, having feelings of their own; it wasn't a place for Lea or Isa to prod at. But…a little advice wouldn't hurt.

"So Roxas, how have you been getting along with Xion lately?" Lea asked, pointing at him with his fork, a piece of egg threatening to fall of its edge.

"A-alright. Why wouldn't we be getting along?" Roxas replied, finishing off the plate of pancakes in front of him, the last bite sweet with the remnants of syrup.

"The both of us have noticed that the two of you have been somewhat…nervous around each other," Isa added. "If it isn't that the two of you are not getting along, then it must be something else, is it not?"

"Isa! I was trying to build up to that, not just dump the question at the drop of a hat!" Lea reprimanded Isa, quickly stuffing the fork with egg in his mouth and crossing his arms.

Roxas looked at the two with confusion, still unsure exactly what they were talking about. Ever since those two had rekindled their friendship after the battle, they bickered like this quite often. When asking Ienzo about it, he replied, "Those two act like an old married couple," and that just confused him more. Regardless, Roxas felt a little uneasy, as he had been feeling something he hadn't felt before…and it usually popped up when he was around Xion.

"To be honest…" Roxas began, Lea and Isa ceasing their squabbling once Roxas spoke up. "I've been having this weird feeling lately when I'm around Xion…or just thinking about her. I feel…really happy when I'm with her, but it's more that just being happy about a friend. If that makes any sense."

For a moment or two, the kitchen was silent, the lingering smell of breakfast hanging in the air as the three just stared at each other. Finally, Lea let out a loud laugh, hitting his knee a couple of times as he continued his laughing.

"What's so funny, Axel?!" Roxas huffed, believing that Lea was making fun of him. Sure, Roxas wasn't exactly the best at stating how he felt, being his own person for the first time and all that, but he didn't see anything funny about the situation!

Isa let out a sigh at Lea's behavior, flicking Lea's ear with his fingers to get him to cut it out.

"Ahhah…alright alright! I'll stop!" Lea whined, waving Isa's hand away from him and whipping a tear at the edge of his eye. "Roxas, I'm not making fun of you. I'm just surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. What you're describing, Roxas? That's what love is."

Roxas dropped the silverware he was holding onto despite already being done eating, the fork falling onto the counter with a loud _dink_, his face feeling flushed and overcome with embarrassment. Is that what he was feeling? Love? Did he…love Xion? At that, Lea got up from his seat and began to ruffle Roxas' hair wildly.

"I knew it, I knew it! That reaction says it all!" Lea cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lea, please stop acting like a child," Isa chastised, shaking his head at Lea's teasing. "Roxas has barely begun his new life, and your teasing about his feelings isn't going to help him deal with it."

Realizing that Isa was right, Lea stopped, coughing into his hand awkwardly. Roxas still just sat there, trying to wrap his head around the idea of love. Sure, he loved all of his friends, but was it different for Xion? Being around her, talking with her, made him feel…special. Like it was okay for him to have his own life, just like what Sora had said to him.

_"Roxas, you're you. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."_

Roxas began getting up from the counter, proceeding to head out of the kitchen, his breakfast mostly eaten with a few pieces of bacon remaining on the bare white plate. Lea was about to call after him but shut his mouth only a second later. "Well, that could have gone better…" Lea sighed, picking the remnants of Roxas' breakfast and tossing them into his mouth.

"Neither of us exactly offered sage advice for Roxas either…" Isa mused, his coffee cup having bene thoroughly drained. Isa didn't know what Roxas thought of him living with them, and at this point was too…too "something" to ask. He wasn't sure if it was fear, guilt, or general uneasiness holding him back. After all, being human again for the first time in what felt like years…seemed much easier than what Roxas and Xion must be going through.

"Think we should just observe for now?" Lea asked aloud, breaking Isa out of his train of thought.

"That is what you did best in the Organization, is it not? Think I'll follow your lead for now," The blue haired man replied, beginning to clean up after the group's breakfast as Lea stared at the foyer, seeming to be waiting for Roxas to reappear.

Meanwhile, Roxas had showered and put himself together to go and find Xion. He didn't know what he'd say when he found her…but he wanted to be around her more. No, not just more. All the time. As much as he could be. But…would she feel the same? _"The first time I'm allowed to follow my heart…and I'm hesitating…" _He thought as he ran over his look in the mirror. Despite the other's insistence that he buy a new wardrobe, Roxas quiet enjoyed his look. It was something he had wanted to chose for himself, a small step to become his own person.

"I'm heading out!" Roxas announced throughout the mansion as he jogged to the large front doors, the brilliant oak doors opening with a loud _creeeaaak_.

"Hey, don't cause any trouble out there! Be sure to call us if you need us!" Lea answered back loudly, waving goodbye as he also helped Isa clean the kitchen.

"I know, I know!" With that, Roxas closed the doors behind him, planted his skateboard on the ground, and began speeding his way off towards town.

* * *

**A/U: Hello everyone! I'm not dead! Now, I've been very busy with school and all, but after a while of writing this here and there, I'd thought I would post it and see if people have an interest! If you'd like to see more, feel free to comment about it! This really is something I do only occasionally, but could do more often if enough people are interested. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day, afternoon, evening, or night!**


End file.
